


Wielder Of Words

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sato character study—the power of language. (12/06/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Character Study (Sato) challenge was Sisterâ€”Acheâ€”Mirror. Beta read (excellently) by Mara Greengrass. Any mistakes were no doubt made after she saw it.   


* * *

I know the power of words.

I've studied themâ€”it captivates me, the force of language. Every word is weighted with meaningâ€”truly, a different connotation for every ear.

For example: father. A word that exists, in some form, in each of the thousands of languages I've encountered. So much is implied by the word father. To some, it means love, to others, protection, and others...power. 

I know more than anyone that words can destroy. The inflection of a voice; the choice of an adjective. An emphasis on just the right word in a sentence; or the absence of words at the perfect time.

Not at onceâ€”a single word over a lifetime has little effect. The power of words is insidious. They whittle away your core, one quick, sharp stab at a time.

You won't know it's happening. You'll probably think it's you. That if you could just choose the right words, say the right thing, then no one will wield their words against you.

You analyze everything carefully. You learn the details of every language on your planet, and expand to worlds beyond that. Because you know somewhere the secret waits: the right words, the words or inflection or phrasing that will be a shield.

But all you learn is to be very, very quiet. Don't draw attention to yourself. Study, study, study, and do well. If you do well, they won't notice you. If they don't notice you, they can't criticize.

Funny what you'll believe when you're young.

One day, you realize that the right words aren't out there. By then, there's hardly anything of you left, and even that's mostly made up of ache. You feel...pale. Transparent. Weak. You watch the mirror and wonder if maybe you're the reflection, rather than the person. The face before you looks strong...if you don't look too closely at her eyes. At least she's solid. That gives her one up on you.

You can't remember the last time you laughedâ€”out loud, anyway.

You study the mirror-face, your sister. The strong one. Eventually, in her face, you find the truth.

Turns out, it's not just the words. What's that old saying? Guns don't kill people, people kill people. Words are a tool; people choose their function.

Once you understand that, you know there is no shield.

You see that the only option is to walk away from the wielders, take yourself off the target field.

You go farther than you could have imagined.

As distance grows, so does the scar tissue. Forming a durable defense over a soul that, while not entirely intact, is stronger than before.

You find new words, or at least new meaning to the old words. They are wielded by better people, people who use them to protect, to heal and to nourish.

You aren't quiet anymore. When you talk, you want them to listen. If they don't, you talk louder. And you laugh all of the time, as loud as you like.

When he looks into your eyes, and you see your mirror-image, your sister, she is transparent. In his eyes, you see that you are the solid one.

You are strong. You are _the_ wielder of words.

I know more than anyone that words can rebuild. The inflection of a voice; the choice of an adjective. An emphasis on just the right word in a sentence; or the absence of words at the perfect time.

Another interesting word: friend. A word that exists, in some form, in each of the thousands of languages I've encountered. So much is implied by the word friend. To some, it means love, to others, protection, and others...foundation.

I know the power of words. Better than anyone.


End file.
